Damn You!
by Lovino'sDiary
Summary: When Lovino gets stuck in a closet with his worst enemy, what happens? Rated T for our favorite Italian's dirty mouth! Germano fluff. Onshot.


_**I've got a soft spot for totally unimaginable couples... x3**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Lovino Vargas was stuck in a closet.<p>

_Alone._

The story behind being stuck in the closet was pretty simple really. It was a stupid game that Alfred insisted they play at the New Year's Eve party. Seven Minutes in Heaven. And Lovino was the victim…

"Don't worry, I'll find you a good partner!" Alfred had said as he shoved an angry, screaming Italian into the closet.

"Don't worry, my ass." Lovino muttered, irritated. But then again, when is he not irritated?

"Stupid asshole," was the first in a stream of curses the brunette Italian let out, focused on the hamburger-loving American. "Bastard..."

Suddenly, the closet door opened a bit and a body was shoved into Lovino.

"You stupid bastard!" Lovino shoved him off, and the body hit the door with a curse...

In German.

"Great." Lovino muttered, hazel eyes narrowed in anger. "I'm stuck with the potato bastard..."

"Feliciano?" Ludwig asked, rubbing his sore head. It was too dark to see. "Feli, is that you?"

"Yes, I'm fucking Feliciano, you bastard." Lovino snapped, angry again. Why did everyone assume the Italian was his brother?

"Lovi..." Lovino froze as the sound of the German calling him by the nickname he despised so much, and let out a very manly squeak. Ludwig blinked his stoic blue eyes in shock, running a hand through his blonde hair. "Did you just... Squeak?"

"N-no, I didn't, y-you... You..." Lovino seemed to forget what he was trying to say, and Ludwig felt his lips tug up in a small smile. "You potato bastard." He finally finished, feeling slightly accomplished, until he heard the German take a step, only to fall on top of Lovino. They were suddenly lying on the floor, Ludwig on top of a very red Lovino.

"What the fuck?" Lovino spat, attempting to shove the larger nation off him. "Get off!"

"Why are you always so mean to everyone?" Ludwig muttered as he stood. The only answer he was given was a small, choked sob. "W-what? Why are you-Wait, no, I didn't mean…"

"S-shut up, you… you stupid bastard!" Lovino snapped, the malice in his words crippled by the tears coming from his eyes.

Ludwig didn't know how to comfort the Italian, other than what he did to Feliciano, so he sat next to where the smaller nation was kneeling and pulled Lovino into his arms. Lovino, for once, did not fight back. Instead, he buried his face in Ludwig's shirt, clutching at the fabric like it was his only lifeline.

"Hush." Ludwig said softly, rocking Lovino back and forth. "Bitte heul nicht."

"I don't k-know what… what you just said." Lovino muttered as he buried his face deeper into Ludwig's shirt.

"Don't worry about it." Ludwig told him.

"Okay guys!" Alfred's voice sounded outside the door just before it opened. "Time's-"

"Get me out of here!" Lovino flew from Ludwig's lap, and out into the party. Ludwig watched him go, a small, amused smile lighting up his usually-stoic eyes.

Lovino immediately went to the bar to find something to drink. However, before he could reach it, two hands—from two different people—locked around his wrists, one being held up as a coarse tongue ran up from his elbow to his wrist. Lips pressed against his neck.

"Get the fuck off me, you bastards!" Lovino shrieked, trying to fight against the grip of the two men. Francis, the blonde with blue eyes grinned.

"What, you don't like it, mon ami?" Francis asked, his French accent thick.

"I think he likes it too much." A German voice replied, coming from Gilbert, the 'potato bastard's brother.'

"Get off, perverts!" Lovino tried again, but their grip was unbreakable.

"He said get off." Ludwig's voice sounded from behind the trio. "So I suggest you get off, bruder."

"I don't want to!" Gilbert whined, though he let the brunette go. "How come Spain gets to have all the fun?"

"He doesn't!" Lovino snapped, yanking his hand away from Francis and stalking off again. "Bastards!"

Ludwig chuckled to himself before sitting at the bar to have a drink.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Ludwig woke up with the worst of headaches, in a bed he didn't remember ending up in. Worse still, he woke up with a pair of small arms wrapped around his waist, and a small head lying on his chest.<p>

"Damn it, Feliciano, how many times do I have to tell you to stop cuddling me?" Ludwig sighed, trying to pry the Italian off him. Feliciano was stronger, however, than Ludwig remembered. "Feli?"

"Mmm." Came the tired reply, and the Italian lifted his head, blinking sleep from his hazel eyes.

"Oh gott." Ludwig collapsed back down on the soft bed, and groaned.

"Like your face is any more gorgeous than mine right now, bastard."

"Lovino, what happened?" Ludwig asked, still refusing to look at him.

Lovino blinked in sadness, though Ludwig didn't see it. "Y-you… You don't remember?"

"No?"

"Okay then." Lovino got up and searched for his clothes, which weren't in the bedroom. "Shit."

"Are you okay?" Ludwig asked as he watched Lovino walk around with a small blanket wrapped around his waist.

"Fine." Lovino ground out, opening the dresser, and after searching for a while, pulled out a black button-up t-shirt. He threw it on, and pulled on a pair of boxers from another drawer after searching, but realized there were no pants. "God damn it!"

"Lovi." Lovino spun around in shock at the softness of Ludwig's voice to find the German standing right there, unbearably close.

"What?" Lovino tried to puff his chest out in anger, but when Ludwig pulled him closer, he lost all breath. "Bas-"

Ludwig closed the distance, pressing his lips to Lovino's softly. When Lovino didn't fight back, he deepened the kiss, edging his tongue in to explore.

Which Lovino bit.

"Did you just…" Ludwig stared at him once he pulled back. "Did you just _bite _me?"

"Yes." Lovino narrowed his eyes. "That's what you get for-"

Ludwig pulled him in again, and this time, Lovino gave in.

"Ich liebe dich." Ludwig whispered hotly in Lovino's ear, earning a small squeak in response.

"I-I…" Lovino stopped when Ludwig's mouth claimed his again. "I l-love you too…"

Ludwig smiled against Lovino's skin where his mouth rested against his neck. "I know…"

"Bastard…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tada! I hope you enjoyed it!<em>**

**_Review? ;3_**

**_~From Lovino'sDiary ^-^_**


End file.
